The-Boy-Who-Lived (Forever)
by MugglefiedMalfoy
Summary: Right before school ends Harry finds out all Ron wants is his money, not friendship. Ron threatens Harry, that he told anyone he had some friends that would take care of him. Harry doesn't take the threat to serious, he thinks it's best
1. Chapter 0 AN

Chapter 0; A/N:

Hello, to who ever is reading this. I just wanted to say that only the story line is mine.

And I wanted to give a quick summary:

Right before school ends Harry finds out all Ron wants is his money, not friendship. Ron threatens Harry, that he told anyone he had some friends that would take care of him. Harry doesn't take the threat to serious, he thinks it's best that he tells Mr. and Mrs. Weasley everything Ron said to him. After telling the Weasley's about Ron, Harry runs into the woods to avoid Ron only to meet Ron's friends, Harry's life will never be the same. (And Hermione doesn't want Harry's money and has no idea about Ron... yet)

hope you enjoy.

~MM


	2. Chapter 1 Ron: Friend or Foe

**Before I start the originals to all my stories are on wattpad so if you want the more… smuttier? version go there; I am MugglefiedMalfoy on that site, too.**

 **Harry's POV**

I was walk down the stairs from the boy dormitories, and heard someone in the Common Room.

"Why can't Potter just hurry up and die," the guy said. I look around the corner to see Ron sitting on a couch looking into the dying fire.

"Maybe because I'm not ready to die, Weasley," I say, cringing at myself for the use of his last name,"You know you should talk to yourself, or at least out loud, what if Hermione heard you? Wonder what she would say? What do you think Ronald?"

His face turned as red as his hair. "I bet Hermione would sure my views on this 'friendship'," he tells me.

"What are your views on this 'friendship', Ron?" I ask him, glaring.

"All your good for is for your money and a shield, Dumbledoor told when you die _I_ get all your money, _I_ get your inheritance," Ron snarled at me. "And if you tell anyone, what I've said I have some 'friends' that will make sure you'll regret it."

 _i don't care what he says I've got to tell Mr. Weasley_ , I think as I head back upstairs, and get into bed. _I can tell him tomorrow, this is the first time I'm happy for summer._


	3. Chapter 2 Mr Weasley

**~Harry's POV~**

I couldn't be happier to be getting off the train. I look around for Mr. Weasley, I spot him standing with Mrs. Weasley, and surprisingly Ginny.

I walk over to him. "Mr. Weasley?" I state, more than asking.

"Oh! Harry good seeing you, again! What can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to you in private… please?" I ask, looking around, making sure Ron's not watching.

"Sure, Harry!" He says, and we walk a bit away from the crowd of students and parents. "What's going on, Harry?"

I then, told him about the conversation I had with Ron last night. When I finish, Mr. Weasley pulls me into a hug and says," Harry, how about you come to the Burrow this summer, I think Molly needs to know about this, too."

"O-ok," I say looking at him, then we start to walk back to the rest of the Weasley's, then I stop grab Mr. Weasley's wrist, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley"

"You're welcome, Harry" he says, then we go and tell the rest of the Weasley's, that I was staying for the summer.

 **~A/N: Thanls for reading...**

 **Hope you enjoyed...**

 **If you have ideas to add onto this story or others please tell me I'll try to contribute your idea...**

 **And I have a story started that what happens in it, depends on the readers comments. You decide what happens. If it works out then it will become a series with different fandoms. The story's called Yandere Games: Harry Potter. Please participate in the story it means a lot to me. The Yandere stories will be finished on wattpad before posted here. And I tried to post this chapter once and it messed up majorly so try 2.**

 **Bye!~**

 **~MM**


	4. Chapter 3 The Weasley's

**~Harry's POV~**

Me and the Weasley's pile into the car. I sit on the opposite side of Ron, with the twins and Ginny between us, Ginny beside Ron and Fred beside me with George in the middle.

 **~Timeskip: brought to you by my laziness😁~**

We get to the Burrow and Mr. Weasley tell his children to go unpack, and takes and Mrs. Weasley to the sitting room.

"Molly, Harry has something important to tell you. Harry, please tell her what you told me," Mr. Weasley tells me.

"Ok, Mrs. Weasley, you're not going to like this but, Ron wants me dead. He told me that the only reason he was my friend was because I quote 'All your good for is for your money and a shield, Dumbledoor told when you die _I_ get all your money, _I_ get your inheritance', then he told me,'And if you tell anyone, what I've said I have some 'friends' that will make sure you'll regret it.', Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry, but I felt like you should know. It's not right keeping stuff like that to myself," I got done explaining, and realize that I'm crying.

"Oh, Harry, dear! You did the right thing, by telling us this, we don't care if you're famous or have a large inheritance. We love you for who you are now sit down right here for me, we'll be right back," she said, sitting me down then walked out with Mr. Weasley.

 **~Molly's POV~**

"Arthur, what do we do? We can't let Ron get away with this! I mean, after all Harry's done for him and he says something like that and threatens Harry like that it unexceptable!" I say to my husband.

"I don't want to say this but there's only one thing we can do!" He says, I gasp.

"You're not suggesting we disown him, are you?"

"Yes, Molly, I am, I don't want him around us anymore if he thinks like that," he says, frowning.

"Ok, it has to be done," I say, then look at the stairs, and yell," Kids! Get down here, now! All of you!" I then hear several sets of feet coming down the stairs.

 **~Harry's POV~**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came back into the sitting room, with the twins, Ginny, and Ron.

"Ok, children, there's something very important that we need to discuss," Mr. Weasley announces.

"What is it, dad?" Ron asks.

"Some rather… disturbing information has came to light and it's forcing me and your mother to do something we wished we'd never have to do," Mr. Weasley said to his children.

"Oh, no! Did we do something that bad!" Fred asked.

"No, Fred, you and George are not the ones we are talking about… Ronald," Mr. Weasley said, turning to Ron.

"Yes,dad?"

"Go pack clothes and clothes only, you are no longer welcome in this house! A Weasley would never wish death on a person! Even for money!"

"Potter! I told you, not to tell! You little-"Ron starts to come at me but is stopped, being thrown to the ground, by Fred.

"You listen here, Ronald! I am disgusted with you! I don't want to see your face around this house again," Fred growls.

 **~Fred's POV~**

"You listen here, Ronald! I am disgusted with you! I don't want to see your face around this house again," I growl, I see Ginny out of corner of my eye glaring at dad.

"What are you glaring at?" I snap at her.

"I don't get why Ron's getting disowned. He is only following through with our deal with Dumbledore!" she says, and mum gasps.

"Ginny…" mum says, then starts to cry harder.

"Ginevra, go pack your clothes and only your clothes you, also are no longer welcome in this house!" dad says, looking at her, with a deep frown.

 **~Harry's POV~**

I watch as Ron, and Ginny go upstairs to pack their stuff. The twins walk over to where I'm sitting and sit on either side of me.

"Harry, if you ever have trouble with anyone, again let George or I and we'll help you out," Fred tells me, his twin nodding in agreement. I just nod and lean back into the couch.

The twins get up to talk to their parents, and then Ron walks into the room.

"Watch out, my friends are watching you!" He whispers in my ear then grabs his trunk of clothes, and walks out of the house, Ginny soon following not saying a word.

I stare at the door for a few minutes then go into the kitchen to tell Mrs. Weasley that I'm going for a walk.

 _I need to clear my head!_

 **Hey, Guys this chapter was the longest I have written. 783 words not counting this A/N.**

 **~Thanks for Reading**

 **love,**

 **~MM**


	5. Chapter 0 (2) AN

**Hey!**

Yes…

I'm alive sorry for not updating I'm going to try to every Monday…

updates will probably be more frequent on wattpad my my profile is Mugglefied Malfoy on that, too.

please tell me what you think of this so far I love reading what you lovely people have to say.

Thanks loves

~ **MM**


	6. Chapter 4 Oh, no!

**~Previously~**

 _I need to clear my head!_

 **~Jackie's POV~**

 **~7:30 PM~**

 _Ugh! Draco's sooo annoying sometimes! Why do I have to be HIS twin! Hummm... No! J you can think like that! He'll Always be there for you!_

"Jackie! Jackie!" I turn around and face the woods, that separate the Manor from the Weasleys' house, 'The Burrow', and see my brother running towards me looking a lot more pail then normal, and his face had a mask of horror.

I sigh,"What is it, Draco?" Actually, more worried for my brother then I sound.

"You've gotta see this!" His voice cracks.

"Draco... Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Jackie. I don't know".

 **~Harry's POV~**

 **~7:15 PM~**

 _I wonder what Ron meant by me watching my back?_ I think as I walk into the woods.

 _ **Snap!**_

 _What was that? Probably just a fox!_

 _ **Snap! Crack!**_

I start to look around and go to draw my wand but realize that I left it at the Burrow.

"Who's there!" I yell.

"Don't worry, beautiful, it'll all be over soon," a rough voice said.

A dark figure started coming towards me. I started to back up only to back into another person who, as well was wearing, dark clothes. They grabbed and one held me down and tilted my head to the side.

"W-who are y-you?" I ask.

The man walking towards me didn't answer. He came close to me and showed me two very long, sharp fangs. My eyes widen as I try to move away.

"Oh! I don't think so, beautiful!" He say, then sinks his fangs into my neck, and I cry out in pain hoping that someone will come and help me.

I feel myself getting weaker and weaker, as the man drinks my blood.

 **~7:25 PM~**

After what feel like forever I hear someone scream my name then the man is knocked off of me. I look up weakly to see the terrified face of Draco Malfoy. I reach up slightly.

"H-help... me...!" I say to him weakly.

"Don't worry! I-i have someone who can help. Let me go get them, ok?"

I nod my head slightly.

"I-I'll be right back, ok?"

I nod again. He starts to run through the way he came.


	7. Chapter 5 You Like WHO!

**~Previously~**

 _"Don't worry! I-i have someone who can help. Let me go get them, ok?"_

 _I nod my head slightly._

 _"I-I'll be right back, ok?"_

 _I nod again. He starts to run through the way he came._

 **~Draco's POV~**

 **~7:30 PM~**

I swear Jackie you better be at the edge of the forest still!

I run to where I last saw my 'darling' little sister, and see her standing not that far away. "Jackie! Jackie!" I yells to my younger twin, who turns towards me.

She sighs,"What is it, Draco?" she sounds more worried then she looks.

"You've gotta see this!" my voice cracks.

"Draco... Are you alright?" she asks

"I don't know, Jackie. I don't know".

"What happened?"

"I found two vampires sucking the life out of Harry Potter, and knocked them off of him. I came to get you so you can help me take him to the Weasley's," I say looking at her, plead-fully.

"Why do you care so much all you do is complain about him," she says, putting her hands on her hips.

I start to blush,"Jackie, please, help me... him!"

"Oh Merlin! You like him don't you!" She yells, and I nod, looking at my feet.

"Y-yes... Jackie, please..."

"Ok, since he means so much to you but..."

Uh oh!

"You have to stay with him until he's healed and you have to tell him how you feel!"

"Ok, seems fair enough, now we better hurry!"

We run off to take Po-, oh what the heck, Harry to the Weasley's.


	8. Chapter 6 Harry!

**~Previously~**

 _We run off to take Po-, oh what the heck, Harry to the Weasley's._

 **~Draco's POV~**

I ran as fast as I could, with Harry in my arms, to the Weasley's house.

I get out of the woods and see one of the twins, "Help! It's Harry, he's hurt!", I yell at him, and he comes running over.

"Malfoy? What happened to him?" he asked me.

"I-I don't really remember... it all h-happened so quick! The only thing I-I remember was getting in a fight with my sister, then g-going into the woods, and seeing H-Harry getting attacked by something or someone. I don't remember what or w-who though, t-to be honest it looks like a vampire..."I said, his eyes widened.

"You need to come inside... hurry!" he said, taking Harry from me, and running inside.

 **~Fred's POV~**

When I heard Malfoy yelling about Harry, I thought he was just yelling nonsense... he and his twin sister love to come here and bug us... I haven't seen her in a while though... anyway, when I got inside I yelled for mum and she came walking in with George. George automatically saw Malfoy and thought he had done that to Harry. I took me a while to get him to calm down so I could explain that Malfoy was the one who brought him back.

Now, Malfoy is sitting upstairs, staring at Harry's unconscious form, he seems to have been crying, now he's muttering to Harry,"I love you, Harry, but I can never tell you, you're being forced to become a vampire... You're going to have to have a mate and even if you didn't, you would never love me back... How could you, I'm a awful person, I don't deserved to be loved."

"Malfoy?" I say, stepping though the door.

"What!" He snapped at me.

"Mum says dinners ready, you should eat"

"Doesn't she have enough people to feed... 7 counting Harry?"

"Actually, it's 5 counting Harry, 6 counting you," I said, and grab onto his arm. "Come on!"

"What! Are your parents not eating?"

"They're eating calm down!"

"How! There's 4 of you that go to Hogwarts-"

"Ronald and Ginevra were disowned a few hours ago, for having plans with dumblefuck that would have killed Harry so Ronald and Ginevra could get all his money, now come on and eat you aren't doing him any good just staring at him."

Draco followed Fred, with wide eyes and pale skin. _How could someone do that to someone that would do almost anything, literally, for them, if they ever come near Harry again I'll kill them myself, I need to talk to Jackie about this... I think she's coming here tomorrow to help Harry, I'll talk to her then_. Draco thought as he made his way down the crooked stairs.


	9. Chapter 7 A ver short dinner

**~Previously~**

 _How could someone do that to someone that would do almost anything, literally, for them, if they ever come near Harry again I'll kill them myself, I need to talk to Jackie about this... I think she's coming here tomorrow to help Harry, I'll talk to her then._ _Draco thought as he made his way down the crooked stairs._

 **~Draco's POV~**

We sat down at the table to eat dinner.

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for helping Harry. Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Mr. Weasley says to me.

"If it's alright with you, sir, I would like to stay here, at least until Harry's better, and please don't call me Mr. Malfoy, I prefer Draco," I say, smiling to him. Mr. Weasley nods, smiling back.

"I think we should owl Hermione, and tell her what happened," the twin that helped me with Harry (Fred, I think) said.

"How do we know she really cares, what if she just wants money?" I ask.

"Draco... from what Harry told from his conversation Hermione knows nothing of the money deal... he told Harry he was worthless and Hermione should think the same, but other than that we have no proof that she believes what they do... there's actually no proof," Mr. Weasley said.

"Ok... owl her then, and is it alright if my sister comes over tomorrow, we're both studying to be healers, but she's better with creacher bites then I am..." I say.

"Yes, Draco, that will be fine, and I think that instead of owling Hermione, I'll go see her right now, is everyone alright with her coming over tonight if she's aloud?" We all nod. "Alright, I'll be right back."

"Alright everyone time for bed." Mrs. Weasley said."Draco, would you care to sleep in the room Harry's in?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Weasley!" I smile at her.

"Alright goodnight dear!"

"Goodnight, Mrs. Weasley!"

I walk upstairs and open the door to see...

 **Cliffhanger! Lol, love you, my dear readers, I need something to call you all. What do you guys want to be called.**

 **~MM, love you from here to Hogwarts ?** **ﾟﾒﾚ** **?** **￢ﾝﾤ️**


	10. Chapter 8 Awake and Snogging

**~Draco's POV~**

I walk upstairs and open the door to see, Harry sitting on his bed staring out the window.

"H-Harry?" I ask, and he turns around.

"What are you doing here? Wait... How do I get here? I-I was in the woods..." he says, looking around confused.

"Harry, y-you were attacked by some Vampires and I saw what happened, and my sister helped me bring you part of the way here, then I carried you the rest of the way here, y-you had asked me for help... d-do you remember that?" I explained.

He stared at me for a moment, then said,"I-I remember a strange man coming up to me, then another one coming up behind me, the one kept calling me beautiful... everything after that is fuzzy... Ma-D-Draco, d-does this mean I'm a Vampire n-now?" He asks me, with tears in his eyes.

"I-I don't know, H-Harry... We'll have to wait for J-Jackie to get here, in the morning... Dammit! I forgot to owl her..." I say, grabbing a bit of parchment and a quill.

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _Mr. Weasley would like you to come in the morning to look over Harry's bite. He's, surprisingly, awake, and very confused._ _Please get here First thing!_

Your Brother,

 _Draco_

"Harry?" Can I borrow your owl?"

"Sure... Hedwig! Come here!" he says, and a snowy white owl fly's over to him, landing on his shoulder." Hedwig, please deliver that letter for him."

"It's for Jackie Malfoy." I say, handing the owl the letter. She fly's off and I look at Harry,"We should probably get some sleep..."

"I just woke up!"

"You were out for 3 hours, you still need sleep!"

"Fine... Goodnight, Draco"

"Goodnight, Harry" I say, getting in bed, then I add, whispering,"Love you, Harry"

 **~Harry's POV~**

"Fine... Goodnight, Draco" I say,

"Goodnight, Harry" he say, while getting in bed, then whispers something that sounds like,"Love you, Harry"

"What?" I ask him.

"Goodnight?"

"No after that..."

"Harry? I've been calling you that all night, why are you creeped out now?"

"No a-after that, d-did you say you loved me?"

He looks down.

"You did, didn't you?"

No response. I get out of my bed and walk over to his.

"Did you?" I ask tilting his head up.

He nods, I smirk.

"Good" I state he looks up in shock, before he can say anything I crash my lips into his, he moans and starts kissing back hard. I push him onto his back, and start kissing him roughly. I pull back and smirk at him, then lay down beside him, putting my head on his chest.

"Night, Drake."

"N-Night, Harry"

 **~Draco's POV~**

 _What the Fuck just happened..._

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 0 (3) AN

Ok, so… I am sorry if I have plot holes and things like that, also I am sorry about the chapters being so short… I do have stuff I do besides writing and I also have other stories I'm working on.

I was also asked why the Weasley's are not mourning (Mrs. Weasley in particular) well I guess I didn't make it obvious enough… the Weasley's are mourning just… not out loud, they are trying to focus on Harry, and help him. And Everybody's favorite twins Fred and George, they are not as Fred and Georgish as I would have liked, believe me once new characters show up they'll be more themselves…

As for Jackie, I've gotten a lot of love towards her! Hey! I'm glad people like her! Jackie personality is actually based off of mine… Jackie's just bi, wants to be a healer and is, in my opinion, a lot better looking than me…

Anyway, if you have any questions or need help understanding anything just PM me or write it in a review! I'll gladly clear anything up. Also, I'm trying to set up a google beta! If you would like to help and I have room, send me a gmail at muggleraisedmalfoy ! I try to check my gmail every Monday and either Wednesdays or Thursdays!

Anyway!

Have a good night/morning/afternoon/evening/day!


	12. Chapter 0 (4) sorry another AN

Ok, so quick AN, yes, I know, I hate them, too. I am going to post this story up to chp 13. Then, I'm going to re-write this story due to major rushing and plot holes. You guys are welcome to give ideas to make it better, you can ask questions, and pleas review. Also, real quick. I write stories with people a loooooooooooot and I have a lot of fun with it. If you want to write a story or a combined chapter of some sort with me let me know. All you need is a gmail, and time to work, and having a wattpad is optional. My g-mail is **Muggleraisedmalfoy**. I you are interested send me your idea to my g-mail. Or my PM on Wattpad! Well, that's it! Bye!


End file.
